


Призвание

by Dilami



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: Нескучная повседневность.





	Призвание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды Гандамчиков.

— Майк! Что за кретины у тебя на погрузке?! — Истошный вопль с лёгкостью перекрыл весь шум на свалке металлолома. — Эти недоноски чуть не уронили мои ноги! Хрен тебе, а не двадцать штук, если я найду хоть царапинку!  
Владелец свалки, удачно приторговывающий из-под полы сомнительного происхождения запчастями для мобил сьютов, тут же высунулся в окно, под которым разорялся Максвелл. Крановщики после внушения заработали аккуратней, и Дуо, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, продолжил переплетать косу.  
Эта замечательная пара ног ему была уже почти как родная, хотя до того момента, как Детка сможет на них встать, ещё долгие недели подгонки соединений и настройки управления. Дуо не обольщался насчёт своего таланта проектировать мобил сьюты, и Детка даже рядом не стояла с Косой Смерти, но все его доспехи получались достаточно маневренными и мощными. Ха, да в последний раз, когда его наняли, трое противников были в собранных им мобил сьютах, что оказалось весьма кстати: системы самоуничтожения монтировал сам Дуо, и запустить их дистанционно, зная коды, ничего не стоило.  
— На следующей неделе мне доставят пару Ариесов, только-только с завода ОЗ, придержать для тебя одного? — негромко спросил Майк, подходя к Максвеллу.  
— Не стоит, — Дуо прикрыл глаза. — Этот будет последним. Соберу — и только меня здесь и видели.  
— Прижали хвост? — понимающе кивнул Майк, который знал, чем этот мальчишка зарабатывает на жизнь.  
— Нет, просто хочу перебраться в одно очень симпатичное местечко.  
Майк не стал любопытствовать.  
  
Детка так и осталась лишь набором дорогостоящих деталей: тех самых ног, кокпита, сложной электронной начинки и семи не слишком мощных двигателей.   
  
Часовня выглядела жутковато: лохмотья пыли, заколоченные окна, сырой и неприятный воздух.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите остаться здесь… отец Максвелл? — секретарь муниципалитета едва не заикался и всё пытался увязать воедино внешность подростка и чёрную сутану с белым воротничком.  
— Конечно! — Дуо с нежностью провёл рукой по рассохшемуся косяку. — Приводить в порядок испорченные вещи для меня не в новинку. Вы не против, если я займу и тот амбар позади церкви? Он не используется сейчас, а я мог бы поставить туда машину.  
— Разумеется, я принесу ключи, — мужчина помялся. — Нашему городу действительно не хватало пастыря последние десять лет, и мы искренне рады, что конгрегация прислала вас.  
Дождавшись, когда официальное лицо покинет часовенку, Дуо криво ухмыльнулся и нервным движением взлохматил чёлку.  
— Даже в своём доме Господь не услышит голос такого грешника, как я, пришедшего с верой в сердце, но с оружием в руках.


End file.
